BOM1: Lance, przodujący
- Co tu się stało? - spytała z niedowierzaniem Alex - Co się dzieje z Rexem? Bakugalaxy podbiegło do mojego ciała. Jedyne co widzieli to jego kawałek zmieniający się w energię, która rozpływała się w powietrzu. - Czy to możliwe, że ta głupia żółta puszka rozwaliła Rexa? - dopytała Maja - Taa, wyczuwam kolejne zaburzenie, zaraz brama wieczności zostanie otwarta na oścież i demony wraz z tymi najpotężniejszymi nas zaatakują - powiedział Kayden i zaczął chodzić wokół mojego rozpadającego się ciała. - Co robisz? - zdziwił się Dancer - Zbieram energię Rexa, żeby sobie tak nie uciekała w nicość - odpowiedział i nadal chodził zbierając energię w kryształ na ubraniu Tymczasem reszta zwróciła uwagę, że rozpadało się o wiele mocniej i zaczęły pojawiać się potężne pioruny. - Paskudna pogoda - powiedziała Ami - Czy zwykłe dojście Apa do biblioteki musiało wywołać taką burzę, a teraz to wzmocnić ją - Rex umarł nie? - dopytał jeszcze Dancer - Taaaa - odparł Kayden - To co teraz? - Nie mam pojęcia, nikt z nas nie był w stanie pokonać Apocalipsusa, który był nędznym impem w świecie demonów, teraz zaatakuje cała armia wraz z Czempionem Zła i jego panem na czele - No weź, musi być jakiś sposób - Oculus Mundi pozwoliłoby uratować świat, ale mało możliwe jest, żebyśmy je zdobyli, to koniec - Nie, to dopiero początek - krzyknął Lance - Kayden, jak myślisz, co myśleli Elrath i Lunarion gdy Gual Luug zaatakował i samemu zniszczył niemal całą ludzkość, a za nim przybyła cała armia Turtorów? Myśleli, że dadzą radę i radę dali - Ta, ale posiadali Oko Feniksa i potrafili się nim posługiwać i w przeciwieństwie do nas ich drużyna to byli potężni ludzie mogący dokonywać rzeczy graniczących z cudami - Kurde cieciu, damy jeszcze radę, mamy chwilę czasu, trzeba zebrać dosłownie wszystko co się da i zrobić to zasrane Oculus Mundi. Zapieczętujemy Bramę Wieczności i po sprawie - Jakoś w twoich ustach to brzmi zbyt optymistycznie - A wiecie co, nie mamy nic do stracenia - powiedziała Alex - Zbierzmy kogo się da i razem zaatakujemy Apa. Odbierzemy mu te jego części Oculusa i rozwalimy demony jak to zawsze się robi - Masz rację, nie mamy nic do stracenia, razem z Aeopathilą zrobimy mały zwiad kiedy wy będziecie zbierać resztę, w razie czego dzwońcie po nas - rzekł Kayden i po chwili wraz z Aeopathilą się oddalili - Ja natomiast zbiorę dawną radę ośmiu i paru innych przydupasów, Armandzie - dopowiedział Lance - Kto to Armand? - spytał się Pit - Nie mówiłem do ciebie - odpowiedział i zaraz odleciał - No dobrze, chodźmy zebrać resztę - dodał Dancer i wszyscy poszli. W czasie gdy Kayden i Aeopathila byli na zwiadzie i próbowali znaleźć kryjówkę Apocalipsusa, Lance szukał Gotfryda i Katschamanda, a BakuGalaxy wracało do swojej bazy, pobita drużyna Apocalipsusa została wezwana na rozmowę z liderem. - Słuchajcie, dostaliśmy zbyt duży wycisk od takich impertynentów, sugeruje to mi jedno - zaczął Apocalipsus - Potrzebujemy więcej mocy, a tak się składa, że nie jestem w pełni swoich sił. Abym zatem był w pełni swojej mocy, musimy przywołać Oroshu z czarnej dziury, on będzie w stanie stworzyć przesył, który sprawi że moja moc z zamkniętego wymiaru będzie mi zwrócona. Mam dla was zadanie, kiedy ja będę przygotowywał to miejsce do rytuału, wy będziecie mi przynosić odpowiednie rzeczy. - Mag Mel - nagle odezwał się cichy głos. Blaszak zauważył ducha obok siebie - Pod żadnym pozorem nie mów Apocalipsusowi o tym co posiadasz - Czemu? - spytał Mag Mel - To imbecyl bez wizji, zniszczy ostrze i całą jego moc zaprzepaści, mam większe plany co do tego ostrza i co do ciebie - Zaraz zaraz, czy ty planujesz mnie wykorzystać? - Skądże, to tylko mutualizm, ja zrobię coś dla ciebie, ty zrobisz coś dla mnie, a teraz słuchaj, pójdziesz nie tylko po diamentowy pył, ale także po trochę po ziół do kamiennego kręgu w lesie zaćmienia - Po co? - Po co? Chyba jakoś muszę dać ci tą moc nie? A teraz rób co mówię i tego nie kwestionuj, wiem co robię - Ta, ale wygląda na to, że nadal jestem beznadziejnym pionkiem, to ja mam klucz i bramę - Do czego? Do budki z hot dogami? Ja mam pradawnych, więc nie próbuj mi imponować i tak ci się nie uda, jeśli nie zrobisz tego o co cię proszę to zrywamy umowę, z tego co wiem to Pactus z chęcią by się wyrwał z uścisku Apa - Dobra dobra, zrobię co chcesz - powiedział Mag Mel i zaraz wybrał się po składnik potrzebny demonowi i składnik dla Kruka Tymczasem gdy wszystko się uspokoiło, Kruk poszedł na stronę. - Szkoda Rex, że umarłeś, ale ja nie dam się tak łatwo, może cię uratuję jak ty to zrobiłeś przed laty, może nie, bo byłem więziony Kruczą pieczęcią, kto wie. Nie ważne co zrobię z tobą, ważne że ten świat utrzymam i zmienią go na taki jaki powinien być, a te żałosne pionki Apocalipsusa z nim włącznie w tym mi pomogą. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi